Legend of Zelda: Sages of Plasmus
by Kiwi Lee Scipio
Summary: The twinrova have been re-born to find a new king of the Gerudo has emerged, full of the demon king and ready to continue his quest. To aide in his conquest of Hyrule, the two sisters found a being in another world that has great power, summoning him only for their first attempt to be a flop as they get the wrong person and his friends.
1. Chapter 1

AN: takes place right before Phantom Planet for Danny Phantom and in the timeline of the Defeated Time Line for Link. Sometime after the events of Link's Awakening but before the original Legend of Zelda.

Chapter 1

"My sire, I may how found what you are searching for," Koume said, floating on her broom stick into the King of Thieves' office.

The great dark skinned man looked up from his research, letting the witch continue.

The young woman dropped down to her feet, her long skirt draping over her sandals. She fixed her short top, the thin thread of a shoulder piece sliding off as she said, "Not in our world, but in another lies two creatures of power. One of the two has a heart similar to yours."

The great man nodded at this information. "And how do we get the one in this world?" he asked.

"My sister is working on that as we speak," Koume offered. "The only problem I see so far is we accidently bring the younger of the two, as we haven't found a returning spell."

"Then we'll let the leevers take care of him," the man said with a smile as he stood up. "Let's go see how your sister's doing."

"Yes, Lord Ganon."

-.-.-.-

"Link! You're gonna be late for the ceremony!" Natt's voice called out as the young teen banged on the dorm bedroom door. He leaned his pointy ear up against the door, knowing his friend could be quiet when sleepy.

Sighing as no sound was heard, he tested the handle to find it unlocked. Walking in, once again feeling jealous of his friend for having a room all to himself, he found his friend sprawled out on his bed in his under cloths, the blanket mostly on the floor. "If the princess saw how you slept, I don't think she'd still be your friend," Natt said to himself as he closed the door behind him.

Natt went over to the bed and finished pulling off the blanket before grabbing Link's shoulders and shaking the teen. "Wake up, Link!"

"Wha-what? Earthquake!" Link exclaimed, his eyes opening wide to reveal hazel under blond bangs. His eyes took in his surroundings only to look at Natt confused.

Natt let go of his friend, laughing. "No, but it's almost time for the knighting ceremony."

Link turned towards his east facing window only to see the sun was already above the tree line and almost to the top of his window.

"Crud! Zelda'll kill me," Link exclaimed, jumping out of bed.

"I saved you some breakfast. I'll go get it," Natt said, leaving his friend to get dressed.

Link searched his room for his green uniform, finding it under his normal cloths. A part of him was glad he didn't have to wear the green tunic every day. The chain mail that went with it always got caught in his hair.

By the time Natt appeared with a plate of eggs and hash browns, Link was putting on his long hat.

"Thanks Natt," Link said, grabbing the plate as he rushed out of the room.

Natt closed the door and rushed after his friend. "Isn't this Princess Zelda's first dubbing?"

"Yeah, she's our age," Link said around a mouthful of food. He swallowed before he asked, "You wouldn't've happened to grab some milk, would you."

"Mother Teric wouldn't let me take a glass from the cafeteria."

"Oh well," Link shrugged, shoving more foot into his mouth. "I'll just grab some water out of the fountain."

"I don't think you're supposed to drink from that," Natt said, knowing the water fountain Link was referring to. It stood just outside the academy with a statue of the goddess Hylia in the center.

"It wouldn't be the first time," Link admitted before shoving the rest of the food into his mouth.

"I keep forgetting your family is carpenters," Natt admitted, noting no other would-be knight would drink from the same fountain horses drank from.

"Are you going to attend the ceremony too?" Link asked, pausing to stow the plate and fork behind a plant in the main hall. He promised to himself he'd come back and put it up after the ceremony.

"Nope," Natt said with a smile. "We've got another three years before I have to be there."

"OK, thanks for waking me up," Link said before opening the door leading to the main courtyard.

"Don't make a fool of yourself!" Natt called out as Link started to run, leaving the teen in the doorway.

-.-.-.-

"Is it too much to ask to be at school on time?" Danny asked, finding himself dodging flying meatballs.

"This is our lives," Sam droned before ducking behind the picnic table Tucker was already hiding behind. She looked at the techno-geek as he fished through his bag. "Well, where is it?"

"I think I left it at home," Tucker admitted.

"How do you leave your Fenton Thermos at home?" Danny called out as he shot at the newly forming meat minions.

"You three need more meat!" The Lunch Lady exclaimed, creating a ball of energy and meat big enough to contain Dash's ego.

Danny dropped to the ground, head first, grabbing Sam and Tucker on the way day. He made them intangible as they dropped down in the ground as above them the giant meatball obliterated the picnic table.

As Danny was bringing his friends back above ground a weird tingling over took his whole body and spread out with his intangibility to Sam and Tucker.

Fearful it meant he was going to change back, Danny forced them up through the ground only to find the three landing on a flat stone surrounded by candles.

"Sorry my liege," a woman said, bringing their attentions to a woman in her twenties dressed in a blue version of her sister's outfit. "Koume, take these out of the village."

The woman in red pointed a finger at the three and before they could do a thing, they found themselves in a desert/

"Ok, and what just happened?" Tucker asked as he stood up, dusting off his pants. "Where's the Lunch Lady?"

"How about where's Amity Park?" Sam asked, looking around them.

Danny floated upwards, looking for any other civilization other than the one they just got kicked out of only to see a castle-like structure surrounded in greenery to the north. He dropped down to tell them only to freeze as something in the air coming from the village they'd just come from caught his eye.

"What on earth?" Danny asked, getting his friends to look up and watch as Vlad headed north and the two sisters headed westward.

"What's Vlad doing here?" Tucker asked.

"Whatever it is, it can't be good," Danny realized. He grabbed their hands as he said, "Come on!" He held on tight as he pulled them up in the air and forward as fast as he could only to realize Vlad was faster.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Link wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, hoping to not have any drips of water on his green tunic as he walked up to where the ceremony was to be held any minute now. He rushed past the rows of family and then those dressed in the knightly blue uniforms to find Zelda in her seat next to her father. To her right was an empty seat, which Link quickly took.

"Link. You slept in again, didn't you?" Zelda asked, eyeing her friend only to get a sheepish grin.

"Sorry," Link offered.

"At least you're here," Zelda said, twiddling her thumbs in her lap. "I'm so nervous."

"What, you, nervous?" Link asked with a laugh. "Never thought I'd see that."

"Shut up," Zelda retorted, smiling back at her friend.

"We are blest with a clear sunny sky this fateful day," the royal priest said, calling everyone's attention to the man standing just to the left side of the king, "where we dub our senior class of squires into knighthood. As history requires of us, on the royal's fifteenth year, Princess Zelda will dub the new knights."

"I hope I don't chop anyone's head off," Zelda said, quietly enough Link barely heard it.

He tried to hide his smile, knowing the audience was watching him more than anyone else. It was unusually for a non-royal to be sitting with the royal family, much less a former son of a carpenter turned squire.

Link turned his attention away from what the priest was saying and looked through the crowd. He recognized a few people dressed in blue, seeing them all sitting at attention.

"The sword, please," the priest said, turning towards a knight who held the sword in wraps. The priest took the sword with a nod before turning towards Zelda.

Zelda stood up and took a few steps so she stood next to the man.

The priest handed the sword to the princess, having all four hands on it. "This sword has been passed down the royal lineage as it was used to save the royal family and all of Hyrule by the Hero of Light many years ago. Use it well, Princess Zelda, in knighting the future protectors of this fair land."

The priest let go of the sword so she held onto it on her own. Zelda turned it so that the handle was in both hands only to freeze as a man materialize with his hands on her shoulders.

"Excuse me, but I'm in need of your princess," Vlad said, lifting her up off the ground.

Quickly knights pulled out their swords, trying to protect the princess. Link watched helplessly as the man lifted Zelda higher in the air.

A cry of "Don't shoot! You might hit the princess!" rang throughout as Zelda tried to hold her own, swinging the sword at the man only for the blade to go right through him.

"Stop that," Vlad ordered, a purple glow surrounding the sword before it fell out of her hand and towards the ground.

Link noticed it was falling straight for the king and quickly called out, "Your majesty!" as he pushed the man out of the way.

Link crouched over the king, almost expecting the sword to pierce his back only to hear it hit stone. The teen got up and helped the king to his feet only to hear a female voice call out, "There he is!"

Link turned towards the voice to see three strangely dressed teens about his age, one of them jumping up in the air after Zelda and the man.

"Sorry Daniel, not this time," Vlad said, a smile on his face showing his fangs. He released one of Zelda's shoulders and shot down a stream of purple energy, hitting Danny square in the chest. The teen fell out of the sky, lights going over his body to change his cloths and hair as he landed in the rows of abandoned chairs brought out for the ceremony.

"Danny!" the girl called out, running at the fallen teen.

Link grabbed the fallen sword and stepped over to the three, seeing the man that had taken Zelda knew them.

"I'm ok," Danny said, gasping in pain as he stood up.

"Stop," Link ordered, pointing the sword at the three. "Where did he take her?"

"I don't know," Danny admitted, grabbing at his gut as it screamed in pain. He gasped as he fell to his knees, unsure what was happening.

"Link, stand down," the king ordered as he walked over to the four.

Link dropped the sword so it hung in his left hand pointing towards the ground.

"Bring Lady Impa," the king ordered, kneeling down next to the teen. "You were wounded trying to save my daughter. In turn I'll help you."

"I just need to sleep," Danny mumbled, his eyes already closed as he fell towards Tucker.

The techno-geek caught him saying, "Oh no you don't. Stay awake."

Tucker found he was too late on saying anything as his best friend had already lost consciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sam and Tucker found themselves being stared at by the teen who had pointed a sword at them. The sword now put away, the teen held himself high with his arms crossed over his chest.

Link felt safest showing the two strange looking people a hard stare as inside he was panicking. Deep down he knew he needed to save Zelda, but these two had information about where the man had taken her.

Lady Impa came into the cafeteria the three were sitting in with the king and a knight right behind her.

"The boy just needs some sleep. That villain did a number on him but he's recovering quickly," Lady Impa said, standing as the king sat next to Link.

"Now the man that took my daughter, what do you know about him?"

"His name is Vlad Plasmius," Sam informed. "Normally he's after Danny so why he's after your princess…" she let her voice trail off as she shrugged.

"Where are we?" Tucker asked.

"You're in Hyrule," the knight offered.

"That's in what country?" Tucker asked.

Link eyed the two, unsure about what the dark skinned teen meant.

Sam noticed the confused looks on all the locals' faces and said to Tucker, "I don't think they have countries here. I don't think this is our Earth."

"Oh, so you're time travelers?" the king asked, trying to understand what they were talking about.

"Or they're from another plane," Link offered, remembering his history. "Like the hero who defeated Yuga in the dark world."

"You mean we've dimension jumped?" Tucker asked.

"Makes sense," Sam nodded her head.

"I blame the people in the desert," Tucker said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Desert?" the king echoed.

"Ya, south of here," Sam informed. "Some woman summoned Danny and got all three of us. I guess they were after Vlad cause they threw us out once they saw us."

"Why would they get your Danny and this Vlad mixed up?" Link asked.

"They're both the most powerful beings in our world," Tucker admitted, dropping his arms. "Though Vlad's had his powers longer than Danny."

"Maybe he could help us get Zelda back," Link stated.

"I know he'd be willing to help," Sam said. "And we're right behind him."

"A suggestion than," Lady Impa said, drawing attention to herself. "If the three of you plan on leaving the academy, maybe we could find you some normal looking cloths."

"Well, I have some cloths Danny and…" Link trailed off as he looked at the dark skinned teen.

"Tucker."

"Can wear but as for you…"

"I think I have the perfect thing," Lady Impa said, a smile on her face.

In no time at all Sam found herself in a red female squire uniform, dealing with the cream trousers and undershirt that's collar showed above the chain mail and tunic.

Link lead Tucker out of the dormitories, the teen dressed in a blue and white shirt combo and brown pants holding a bundle of yellow and white cloths meant for Danny.

"Whoa! Sam, you're in something other than black!" Tucker exclaimed, laughter behind his glasses.

"Shut up," Sam growled. "I'm headed to see how Danny is, you coming?"

The three made their way to the infirmary located inside the cafeteria only to find Lady Impa talking to Danny who was still lying in bed with some pillows to prop him up.

"…you might want to wait a while before using your magic," Lady Impa was saying.

"Magi- oh right," Danny nodded his head before noticing the three in the doorway. "Whoa, Sam-"

"Don't even," Sam interrupted. "How you feeling?"

"Better," Danny smiled. "Though I wish I knew how Vlad did that."

"Well we brought you some period cloths, once you're feeling right we'll head out and stop him," Tucker said.

"Let's get going than," Danny said, throwing his feet off the bed and jumping up only to hold his head.

"Whoa there," Lady Impa said, grabbing the teen's shoulders to help steady him. "I didn't say you could start jumping about yet," she said with a laugh.

She waited until Danny was able to stand on his own before letting go.

"Here, we'll wait outside," Tucker offered, handing the bundle of cloths to his friend.

The three walked out with Lady Impa behind them, the woman closing the door before asking the two new comers, "What type of magic does he weld?"

"I guess you could call it ghostly magic?" Sam offered, trying to remember their world's middle ages terms. "His sister thinks he was used to bridge the gap between the living and the dead. Past cases of that left the person dead, but Danny, as well as Vlad, ended up being half dead."

"So that's how they both are the most powerful beings from your world?" Link asked, trying to understand it all.

"Yeah," Tucker nodded.

"I feel like I'm in the middle ages," Danny said, drawing their attention to him as he opened the door. He looked at Link with the yellow cap in hand and asked, "Do I have to wear the hat?"

Link shrugged as Tucker took it from his friend. "Then I'll take it. It's weird not wearing a hat," Tucker said, putting it on his head.

"Link, the king wants you to have this," a knight said as he stopped next to the group.

The five turned to see the knight holding a sheathed sword with a leather belt attached to the sheath.

"Oh, what, really?" Link asked, not even sure if he should touch the old relic, now that his mind wasn't ready to fight.

"He said you should have the sword that saved Princess Zelda's ancestor," the knight offered.

Link carefully took it in his hands, a smile taking over his face at the gift. "If you could, let the king know I'll use it well and with the goddesses watching over us, I'll bring back Zelda and the legendary sword."

The knight threw him a quick smile before saying, "Also, reports of the princess or the Zoras, Rukani, and Goron King Derun have been kidnapped by identical witches, one in red and the other in blue."

Link put the sword over his head, adjusting the strap so it sat on his back as Danny pointed out, "Those are the women that summoned us. They left the desert village when Vlad did."

"The chief thinks the Gerudo King is behind this," the knight offered. "Talk about history repeating itself, his name is Ganon."

"Do you think Yannish would let them borrow some weapons?" Link asked, thinking ahead.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The three followed Link through the open air academy as a brown haired teen joined them.

"Link, what's going on?" Natt asked, seeing Link caring the old sword on his back and three strange looking people following him.

"You hadn't heard?" Link asked in surprised. "Zelda was kidnapped."

"What?!" Natt exclaimed. "No wonder they've called the squires to arms. That's where I'm headed now."

"We're off to the practice arena to borrow some weapons for them," Link said, throwing his thumb towards the three.

"Who are they?" Natt said, trying to say it quiet enough they wouldn't hear with their small ears.

"We're from the same world the kidnapper is," Danny said, hoping to prove he could hear as good as the locals.

"Oh, ok," Natt said, his cheeks reddening in embarrassment. He turned back to Link and said, "Good luck. Who knew you'd be the next hero of legend."

"Yeah right," Link threw off as Natt split ways.

Link led the new comers into a gym-like building calling out, "Yannish!?"

Getting no response he walked over to a side room and opened the door. "Are any of you any good with weapons?"

"I've got my own," Danny threw off.

"I can shoot a bow," Tucker offered.

Link took down a long bow and handed it to the boy as he looked for a quicker and some arrows.

Tucker looked at the unstrung stick, not sure what to do.

"Give it here," Sam sighed, taking the bow. She strung it around her leg and bent it just so she could string it. "Here."

Tucker took the bow with a smile on his face.

"Ha, found it," Link said, pulling out a quiver with a leather strap full of arrows. He handed it to Tucker before turning to Sam.

"You haven't advanced to plasma guns yet, have you?" Sam asked, looking around at the plethora of weapons. She turned to Link only to receive a confused look. "No, ok. You have a staff in all of this?"

Link reached to his right and pulled the stick off the wall. He eyed her, saying, "We're going to be facing wild creatures and the King of Thieves. Are you sure you don't want something with a point?"

"In our world a man won a war with a bokken," Sam said, taking the staff. "That's pretty much a polished stick."

"Whoa, really?" Link asked, surprised of the story.

"Link, there you four are!" an elderly woman gasped as she leaned against the door frame.

"Mother Teric!" Link exclaimed, going over to the woman who rarely left the dormitories. He offered her his arm to lead her out to the main arena where there were chairs along the wall. Helping her to one he asked, "What are you doing?"

"Looking for you four, what else," Mother Teric coughed. "The priest put together what Ganon's doing. Each of the people kidnapped have a piece of the Tri-force. He'll take the three to the shrine up in Snowhead Mountains where he can extract their pieces to make the full Tri-force."

"Ok, hang on a second, what's this triforce thing?" Danny asked.

"Basically it can grant the owner a wish if all three are together," Link explained. "And the wish doesn't have limits."

"Reality Gantlet all over again, ok," Sam nodded her head, understanding the danger.

"So just like home, fun," Tucker droned.

"Thanks for letting us know," Link said, turning to the old woman. "Any idea how to get to the temple?"

"The priest has a map for you," Mother Teric said. "He's in the throne room waiting for you four."

"Thank you, Mother Teric," Link smiled at the woman.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The four walked into the throne room, seeing the king in his throne with the princess's empty seat to his right. To the left of the king stood the priest holding a rolled piece of paper.

"Link, Danny, Sam, and Tucker, thank you for coming," the king said. "I'm glad someone found you before you tried to head out."

"I'm thankful for all the assistance," Link said, giving the king a nod in respect.

"Here's the map to the temple in Snowhead," the priest said, stepping forwards to hand Link the scroll. "The ceremony to extract the three pieces of the Tri-force has to be held tomorrow night, under the full moon."

As Link took the paper the king said, "I've got four horses ready for you. Please save the three and all of our kingdoms."

"Will do, your majesty," Danny smiled.

The four found themselves dismissed and headed to the royal stables to find a stable hand holding the reins for the four horses.

A smile grew on Link's face as he recognized one of the horses. He went over and petted the mussel of the brown and white horse. "Hey Sonona."

"The knight said you should have her," the stable hand said, handing over the reins as Sonona pushed her head against Link.

Link turned to the three and asked, "You do know how to ride, don't you?"

"Don't worry, I'll teach them," Sam said, taking the black horse from the boy.

A few minutes later, with Danny almost falling once and Tucker resorting to hugging the horse's neck, the four headed out of the town gates with Link in the lead.

Link unrolled the map and pulled his compass out from his side pouch. "According to this, we'll have to stop in a town at the base of the mountains for the night. And if I remember right, horses aren't allowed on the mountains."

"This is the first time I've ever missed your dad's driving," Tucker said, realizing that meant a lot of walking.

Danny let out a laughed. "Never thought I'd hear that."

"Hey Link, you said something about wild creatures," Sam stated, riding up so she was next to the local. "Does those count?"

Link followed where she was pointing and saw a green blob mingling with other green blobs. "Oh those are mostly harmless," Link laughed out. "They're chuchus. You don't have them in your world?"

"Chuchu, really?" Tucker laughed at the name.

"Don't ask me who named them," Link rolled his eyes. "It's like the cucco, maybe someone was joking when they offered the idea and it stuck."

"What's a cucco?" Sam asked.

"Fat white birds that can't fly all that well. Their eggs are good though."

"So a chicken," Danny offered.

"A what?"

"Your cuccos, we call them chickens," Danny explained.

"So what does your world look like?" Link asked.

"Well almost everything is powered by a type of lightning," Sam offered, trying to word it so Link would understand.

"Oh how I miss it," Tucker said, pulling out his PDA he still had with him from his side pouch. He held it close to his head and said, "Don't worry, I'll find you some power soon."

"Ignore him," Sam said, seeing Link in a mix of confusion and laughter. "He's weird in any dimension you put him in."

"Actually he's faring better than I thought he would," Danny admitted, taking a glance at their friend.

"But we don't use horses, which is why they didn't know how to ride," Sam continued. "Normally we go around on two wheeled lightning powered things we call scooters. And in a few years we'll be able to drive four wheeled versions that can get to speeds unimaginable."

"And to think I'm just trying to become one of the royal knights," Link said, almost lost in the ideas she put in his head.

"That's a big honor, isn't it?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, definitely for me," Link explained. "My father is a carpenter but my mother was friends with the queen, which is how I met Zelda. She's the one that asked for the academy to bend the rules so I could join."

"You said was, are they not friends anymore?" Danny asked.

"That's not what I meant," Link said, reaching down to pet Sonona's mane. "A few years ago my mother and the queen were in an accident. There was these statues of the three goddesses in the castle's courtyard and the goddess Farore fell on them."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Danny said.

"It's ok," Link said, sitting upwards. "I guess it was just their time."

The four road in silence as the spring sun bore down on them in between the leaves of the trees around them. A howl interrupted their peace, startling Tucker into putting his PDA into his pouch.

"Oh great," Link said, steering Sonona towards his left, away from the howl. "Let's try to avoid that."

"What is it?" Tucker asked, following their leader.

"A wolfos. Now _they_ are dangerous," Link explained.

Another howl came from their left, signaling they had a pack surrounding them. Link pulled back on his reins, stopping Sonona and getting the three to do the same. He pulled out his sword, ready as he saw one appear on his right out of the bush.

A flash of bright light caught his attention back towards Danny only to see him in a tight black and white suit with his hair turned white and eyes now green. Danny kept in the saddle as his hands glowed green. He created a green shield all around the four as the horses whinnied in surprise. A wolfos ran straight into the shied only to bounce off like it was hit by an electric chuchu.

Link put his sword back in its sheath on his back as he watched the wolfos whine in surprise. It barked at the group before howling in retreat, taking its pack with it.

The green shield blinked out of existence as the light transformed Danny back to his normal self. The teen curled over, grabbing his stomach.

"Danny!" Sam exclaimed, seeing her friend in pain.

"It's ok," Danny grunted, slowly sitting up. "It's not so bad now."

"Thank you," Link said. "I understand what you meant back in the arena now."

"Tomorrow I should have all my powers back," Danny admitted as they headed forwards again. "I hope so anyway. I'm no match against Vlad like this."

"Your friends said Vlad's normally after you," Link started. "Why is that?"

"He's in love with my mom so he tried to get me to be on his side," Danny tried to explained. "But he tried to kill my dad a few times so it was a failed attempted from the beginning. Then it turned into him trying to teach me how to use my powers, which failed, and then he tried to make clones of me so he could have a son anyway…" Danny's voice trailed off so he could take a breath. "Now, he's just a crazed up fruit loop who's mayor of our town and wants to rule the world."

"I'll take my life," Link said. "Yours is too confusing."

"You can say that again," Tucker exclaimed. "It's nice not to worry about any secret, isn't it Danny?"

"Secret?" Link asked, curious only to stop himself. "Sorry, if I shouldn't know some-"

"No, it's ok," Danny interrupted with a smile. "Tucker's right. In our world only a few people know about my powers, my parents don't even know."

"So magic's not something everyone could use?" Link asked.

"No, only Vlad and myself," Danny offered. "Uh, and my cousin."

"Forgive me for overstepping, but why don't you tell them, at least your parents?" Link offered.

Danny took a moment before answering, "It's just been too long. I've had my powers for over a year now and have lied to them to cover it up," Danny offered. In a lowered voice he admitted, "I guess I'm just ashamed to tell them now."

Link glanced over at the black haired teen to see him paying more attention to his horse than anything else.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The four's journey to the small village at the base of the mountain was clam with the four talking more about the differences in the two worlds.

As they grew close to the town, Danny looked up at the stars only to pull back on the reins, gaining the other's attentions.

"What is it?" Tucker asked, expecting Danny to say his ghost sense went off.

"Look, there's Ursa Major, Polerus, Alderamin…" Danny listed off. He looked at their confused faces and added, "This is where our Earth sits. The constellations are the same."

"Oh wow," Sam said, looking up only for her eyes to be confused at the amount of stars above them.

"How can you tell? There's too many stars." Tucker exclaimed, trying to at least find the little dipper.

"Welcome to a land without light pollution," Danny smiled.

"Are the stars not normally so bright?" Link asked, not sure what they were talking about.

"We've got so many lights that you can only see the brighter stars," Danny explained. "I've had to go out to my aunt's place and I still can't see this many stars."

"I hope we don't lose our stars," Link admitted, looking up at them with the almost full moon to their left. A cool breeze blew in from the north, reminding the four of their destination.

"Come on, let's find a place for the horses to be taken care of so we can find some dinner."

"Now you're speaking my language," Tucker said, ready to eat.

The four road into town and quickly found an inn with a stable. Link dismounted his horse, motioning for the three to follow as he walked into the stables with Sonona's reins in hand.

"Excuse me," Link called out, the smell of straw filling their noses.

"Be with you in a moment!" an elderly male voice called out from within the stalls.

Link turned to the three and asked, "You wouldn't have any rubies on you, huh?"

"Rubies?" Tucker asked.

"Oh, a type of currency?" Danny offered only to shake his head. "I've got American dollars, but that's it."

"You kept your wallet with you?" Sam asked.

"Just in case we were able to get back home before we got back to Hyrule," Danny said. "I'd hate to think how our families are taking our disappearance."

"Jazz probably has Skulker cornered, thinking he did it," Tucker laughed.

"Sorry 'bout the wait," the man said as a graying man appeared out of a stall with a pitchfork in his hand. "What can I do for you folk?"

"Our horses need a place to stay for a day," Link said. "They're docile and won't give you any problems."

The man, when standing straight only came to Link's shoulder, came over and took a look at the horses. After a moment he nodded and said, "For you, fifty rubies. I'd normally charge more, but you look like you've come a long distance and I'm always ready for a story."

"From farther than you know," Danny offered, knowing the man was referring to them and their lack of long ears.

Link pulled out a bag from his pouch and dug inside for the money as the man asked, "Where did you come from? I've never seen people like you before."

"A little village called Amity Park," Sam said. "Far outside the kingdom of Hyrule."

The man took the colored currency from Link with a nod. "You three must be special to have a squire with you, or is there a story here I don't want to hear?" the man asked with a sly smile. He pocketed the money and, without giving them a chance to explain themselves took the reins of Sonona, saying, "Don't worry, I won't tell."

Link shrugged, not even bothering with changing the man's mind. In no time their horses were settled in stalls all connected and they headed into the inn next door. They found the inn also held a pub and lost Tucker as soon as his eyes laid on meat.

"I'll go make sure he doesn't rack up a tab," Danny sighed, drugging after his friend.

Link looked at the rubies in his bag, hoping he didn't run out of money before the end of their journey.

"Danny'll keep Tucker from eating the house," Sam offered, seeing his worry. "I wish I could help pay you back some way."

"Just bringing Zelda home will be thanks enough," Link said, holding the neck of his bag tight. The two got to the main counter and reserved a room with two bunk beds.

As the woman behind the counter went back to get the key for the room Sam asked, "You like Zelda, don't you? I mean as more than friends."

"Yeah, of course I do," Link admitted. "But I'm just a commoner who got really lucky. Her father would never allow it."

"But now you're going to be remembered as a hero to the kingdom as well as two others, right?" Sam asked. "And I know the rules always get bent. Heck, I almost became a queen because some king wanted me as his bride."

"And you didn't want it?" Link asked, surprised.

"No way," Sam said. "He was a terrible king. I actually helped his sister over throw him. Ever since she came into power their kingdom has reached many advances."

"Here you go. It had fallen behind the shelf," the woman said, reappearing behind the counter with a skeleton key in hand.

"Thank you," Link said, taking the key. They headed towards the pub asked Link asked Sam, "So is there someone you like?"

"Yeah, but he's too clueless to know it," Sam threw off.

"Danny or Tucker?"

"Why does it have to be them?" Sam asked, eyeing Link.

"Cause I don't know anyone else but Vlad from your world and I don't see you falling for him," Link offered. He sighed as he admitted, "I hang around Zelda far too much."

Sam laughed at Link, saying, "Zelda's lucky to have you."

"You think?"

The two walked up to the table Tucker and Danny sat at only to see they each had a leg of meat on their plate, Tucker's almost gone.

Sam reared back in disgust as she sat down, leaning her staff against the back of her chair so it pointed under the table. "You two are disgusting."

"Lunch wasn't much of anything," Danny defended. "And it's only a rubee per leg. I thought that was cheap."

"It is," Link said, curious as to what they were eating as he took the last free chair at the table.

"We're either having really good luck or something bad's going to happen," Sam said, picking up the paper with the menu on it. "Special of the day, leg of goat. One rubee each."

"Smells right too," Tucker said in between bites.

Link shrugged, thinking he might order one for himself.

"I'm going to have to be the expensive one today," Sam admitted. "Salad's six rubies."

"Don't worry about it," Link offered, waving down the barmaid.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The four found themselves just killing time in the pub with it being too early to go to sleep but late enough the pub was clearing out.

Once it got to about five other patrons and the workers left Link pulled out his ocarina from his pouch and filled the air with pleasant music.

After a few bars in, the sound of a banjo added to the song, getting the four to notice a man at the bar strumming away.

As they got father into the song, Sam realized she recognized it and started to sing along.

"Near Banbridge Town in the County Down one morning last July, down a boreen green came a sweet colleen and she smiled as she passed me by. She looked so sweet from her two bare feet to the sheen of her nut brown hair. Such a winsome elf, I'm ashamed of myself for to see I was starin' there.

"From Bantry Bay up to Derry's Quay, from Galway to Dublin Town, no maid I've seen like the fair colleen that I met in the County Down."

A hand fell on her shoulder, stopping her singing as the barmaid sung words different from what Sam remembered, but only slightly.

"As she onward sped, sure I scratched my head, and I looked with a feelin' rare, and I say's, say's I, to a passer-by, "Whose the maid with the nut brown hair?"

"Well he looked at me and he said to me, "That's the gem of Hyrule's crown. Young Princess Zeld' from the banks of the Bann, she's the star of the County Down."

"From Goron Bay down to Lake Hylia, from Ger'do to Kokiri, no maid I've seen like the fair colleen that I met in the County Down."

Sam joined back in, guessing she could figure out where the changes were in the two songs, singing with the barmaid.

"She'd soft brown eyes with a look so shy and a smile like a rose in June. And she sang so sweet what a lovely treat, as she lilted a Hyrule tune. At the goddess dance I was in the trance as she whirled with the lads of the town. And it broke my heart just to be apart, from the star of the County Down."

The bartender came in as they sang, "From Goron Bay down to Lake Hylia, from Ger'do to Kokiri, no maid I've seen like the fair colleen that I met in the County Down."

Link and the man finished the song only for those not participating to break out in applause.

"I didn't know you could sing, Sam," Danny exclaimed, smiling at the girl.

"How many goths do you know sing anything?" Sam retorted as the banjo-ist started up another tune.

"What version of the song were you singing?" the barmaid asked.

"An old one from another kingdom," Sam tried. "Who knew the two songs were so close."

"Ours was made during the reign of Queen Zelda the first," the barmaid explained. "Everyone here knows it."

"Barmaid! Refills please!" a voice called out, drawing the woman away.

"So how many royal Zelda's have there been?" Tucker asked.

Link shrugged. "Queen Zelda the first was the one that started the tradition of carrying down the name but even she was named after her ancestor. I think Princess Zelda's the twenty-forth."

"That's gotta be confusing in history class," Danny said.

"Oh so you _do_ have history lessons?" Link asked. "What are you studying to be?"

"Astronaut," Danny said with a smile.

"Lawyer," Sam said.

Tucker shrugged, admitting, "No clue yet."

"An astronaut, what's that?"

"A studier of stars that goes into space," Danny tried to explain. "We've had people walk on the moon and soon on our neighboring planet, Mars."

"I don't totally understand how, but it sounds cool," Link offered only to yawn.

"I guess we should hit the hay," Sam said, glancing around for a clock only to not find one. "We've gotta long trek tomorrow."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The four woke up before the sun rose and set out up the mountain to try and get to the temple as early as possible.

"You know, I actually miss Lancer this early in the morning," Sam retorted as the four followed a well beaten path upwards.

"Why?" Danny asked.

"Just miss normally being late for class."

"Ya, but now we can add Hyrule to the list of dimensions," Tucker said.

"Whoa, a big list of two," Danny said with sarcasm dripping from his words.

"Three counting ours," Tucker reminded. "Who else can say that?"

"Hey, hang on," Link said, pulling out his sword with his left hand as his right held out to the three.

The three stopped only to see a mechanical knight piece from a chess set standing seven feet tall.

"What is it?" Danny asked in a whisper.

"I'm not sure, but I know they're not supposed to be blocking the path," Link admitted.

"Well hang on, before you start hacking and slashing," Danny said as he disappeared to their eyes.

A moment passed, the three eyeing the seven foot metal knight only for it to start moving. Tucker pulled out an arrow as Link stood at the ready.

"Don't shoot," Danny's voice said from the mechanical knight as it slowly moved out of the way. Once there was a pathway, Danny floated out of it and dropped down to his feet, standing as Phantom. "It's all mechanical with some sort of electricity powering it. It's dead now, but whoever built it is advanced."

"Who knows what else they've put in our way," Link said, trekking forwards with his sword still in hand.

The three followed him up the mountain side, avoiding a stray wolfos as a building started to appear. Danny stayed in the air, keeping an eye out for anything else in their way.

"There's the first of the temple," Link said as they got close to the building to see it went up the side of the mountain. "According to the map there's three parts of the temple, one for each of the golden goddesses."

A statue of a woman with open arms could be seen standing to the right of the entry way. As they walked inside a crackling laugh filled their ears just before the door slammed shut.

"This isn't supposed to be a haunted house!" Sam exclaimed, both hands holding onto her staff.

"It sounded like one of the witches," Danny realized.

"Come on, whoever has the Tri-force of power should be here," Link said leading their way deeper inside.

The four made it to an open air center field where a Goron was shackled to the far wall.

"King Derun!" Link exclaimed, seeing the Goron.

"Sorry, heroes, this is where your little journey ends," Koume said as the woman floated gracefully down from the rafters.

"Release him now!" Danny ordered, igniting his hands with green flame.

"Oh is the little ghost boy mad?" Koume asked, landing on her feet without a sound. "Don't you know if you play with fire, you can get burned?" As she said this a flame engulfed her whole body, lighting up the field.

"Oh really?" Danny asked, a smile on his face at fighting someone who used witty banter. "How about I chill you down than?" His eyes changed to a cool blue as his fire extinguished as she flew at him, a fire ball in her hand.

Danny quickly shot a line of ice shards at her as he dodged out of the way of her flames. He flew up and turned so he could see Koume only to see her flying after him. He created a ball of ecto-plasm mixed in snow and threw it down at her.

The blast knocked Koume off, sending her tumbling back towards the ground were Sam, Tucker, and Link worked on freeing King Derun. Koume caught herself before hitting the ground, revealing a mad woman under her fiery red hair. "You just messed with the wrong woman, boy!" Koume yelled, flinging balls of fire up at him in rage.

"Don't I always," Danny rolled, creating a sheet of ice to block her blasts. As soon as she got close enough he created a shard of ice thick as a baseball bat in his hand and threw it at her. "Tucker! Shoot!" Danny ordered, hoping to catch her off guard.

Tucker quickly stopped struggling against the brick wall and chains and shot an arrow upwards towards Danny's voice.

Danny watched as the arrow nicked Koume in the back, distracting her enough for him to shoot a steady stream of an ecto-blast at her. Before he knew what was happening the woman turned to smoke and vanished.

Danny floated for a moment, not sure what had just happened. He hadn't meant to dematerialize her but that's what it looked like.

He shook his head to clear his mind, not wanting to think about it, as he dropped down to his feet.

"Thank you, Danny," King Derun nodded, still chained to the wall. "Now if only I could get free," he said, pulling with all his might against the chains.

"Here, this should help," Danny offered, grabbing the chain holding the Goron's left hand and froze it so that ice incased it. He quickly blasted it with an ecto-blast, breaking the chain off his arm. After repeating it three times, King Derun found himself free.

A glow appeared on the Goron's hand, getting their attention to a golden triangle only for it to disappear. The same golden light emitted from Danny's gloved hand, getting the teen to transform back and see the triangle now on him.

"The Tri-force of power now calls you its host. Protect it well," the king said, looking Danny in the eyes.

"Yes sir," Danny said, nodding at the king.

"And since you no longer need me, I'll return to my kingdom," King Derun said. "I'll tell everyone I meet of the Hero of Power."

Before they could say anything the king rolled up into a ball and sped off, out of the temple.

"Oh great, it's starting," Link whined as he ran a hand through his blond hair.

"What is?" Sam asked.

"The curse of being the hero in this world," Link explained. "They never remember your name!"

"I don't mind," Danny shrugged.

"And I'm sure that's what the first one said and everyone followed him," Link said. "But I wanna be known by my name, not some title."

"Dude," Danny said, resting his right arm on Link's shoulder. "You're just going to be stuck with it. I'm stuck with Protector of the Ghost Zone and Great One." He dropped his arm as he realized, "I'm starting to think the residence of the Far Frozen don't even know my real name."

"And don't forget Inviso-Bill," Tucker added. "He got stuck with that one for a while."

"So being remembered as the Hero of Power here, that's nothing," Danny said with a smile. "We're making a difference. That's all we should care about."

Link nodded his head, understanding what Danny meant.

"Alright, let's get going to part two," Danny said, leading the three out of the center field.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"This is ridiculous, where's that second part?" Tucker asked, following the three up the stairs.

"It's supposed to be here somewhere," Link said, pulling out his map again as the four paused.

Danny looked out the window to see they were walking up the side of the mountain, just surrounded by an archway.

"It's not supposed to be this long of a walk," Link said, confused about what he was seeing verses where they were as Sam sat down on the steps.

Danny transformed and flew through the wall to see the place from the outside. From up in the air, they only had a short incline before the next main part of the temple. He flew back inside and said, "Hang on a moment," before flying upwards.

The three stared upwards, expecting Danny to come back from that direction only for the teen to say from below them, "I thought so."

The three turned to the stairs behind them as Sam stood up and exclaimed, "The witch looped us!"

"Come on," Danny said, grabbing hold of Link as Sam grabbed his other hand with Tucker in hers. Before Link knew what was happening he found himself lifted off the ground and flying through the wall of the enclosed stairs. Danny pulled them into the next section of the temple only to quickly drop them towards the ground before Danny dropped himself, surrounded in ice.

"You'll pay for what you did to my sister!" Kotake exclaimed, blue flame engulfing her fists as the three looked up from where they had landed.

"We'll work at freeing the princess," Tucker said to Link, glancing at Danny to see he was already working at melting the ice from within with his ecto-fire.

Link held his sword in both hands, quickly falling into the familiar stance he'd practiced so many times in the academy.

Kotake laughed, floating in the air in front of the teen. "You really think you can beat me with your little sword?"

"Why else would I be standing here with it?" Link lied, terror eating at him from the inside. He quickly thought of Zelda, who must be in the last part of the temple, dispersing his fear.

The witch quickly threw a blast like the one that had incased Danny only for Link to deflect the ice magic away and hit the wall to their right, incasing the statue of the goddess Farore.

Link smiled as he gained an idea, looking up at the witch.

She quickly fired off a number of blasts, wary of what the young hero's smile could mean only to have the field they stood in slowly start incasing in her ice.

"Hey! Watch it!" Sam yelled, getting Link to notice her red long hat now was frozen to the wall, right off her head.

"Sorry!" Link called out just as he raised his sword to deflect another blast of ice magic.

The blast bounced off his sword only to go back to the witch, freezing her as panic floated her features. She fell to the ground, frozen in a block very similar to the one that was now a puddle at Danny's feet.

"Are you ok, princess?" Link asked, walking over to see the only thing Sam and Tucker had accomplished was getting the girl's hat free from the wall.

"I'd be better if I wasn't chained to the wall," Princess Rukari said, the zora pulling with all her might.

"Pull tight," Link ordered, lifting his word above his head.

The zora pulled against the wall, her eyes closed in fright.

Link brought the sword down, easily slicing through the chains.

As she stood straight, regaining her balance, a light emitted from her hand. She held her hand up only to notice the Tri-force she carried disappearing.

The glow appeared on Link's hand, surprising the teen.

"The Tri-force of courage now calls you its host. Protect it well," Princess Rukari said, looking in Link's eyes.

"Yes ma'am," Link said, bowing to the princess.

"And now that you don't need me, I'll return home," the princess said with a smile on her cool blue face. "I'll tell everyone I meet about the Hero of Courage."

The four watched her walk out, waiting for her to be out of ear shot before Danny asked, "You're not going to correct her?"

"Naw, you're right," Link admitted, sheathing his sword. "Our names aren't important."

"Let's go find your princess," Danny said, smiling as he turned to lead them towards the last part of the temple.

The four found themselves in another stair well going up the side of the mountain without a hitch. Danny glanced out the window only to see what he feared. "Midnight's almost here," he announced.

The four entered the chamber of Nayru only to find Zelda chained against the wall as the passed two had been.

"Zelda!" Link exclaimed, seeing his friend.

The princess looked up at his voice only to cry out, "Look out!"

The door slammed shut behind them, locking them in.

"Here's the four little heroes," Vlad's voice called as he and Ganon appeared in the center of the room. "Daniel, being dramatically close to too late, I applaud you."

"Not our aim," Danny growled.

"So the witches have perished," Ganon said, taking a step forwards only to have Tucker pull out an arrow and knock it to his bow as Link pulled out his sword. "Plasmius, now."

Before their eyes, Vlad shot into Ganon's body, overshadowing him only for the dark skinned man turn a shade of sickly green as his hair turned to black flame.

"What on earth?" Danny exclaimed, not sure what had just happened.

"We are one, boy!" Vlad/Ganon's voice boomed, vibrating in the open area. He held out his hand and shot a blast of purple and black, forcing the four backwards.

Danny floated off the floor as Tucker started shooting arrows at the monster.

Vlad/Ganon created a shield of purple, letting the arrows bounce to the ground as Tucker gave up on that idea.

Vlad/Ganon threw down balls of black and purple energy, letting Sam hit them back with her staff.

"Ok, I'm outta ideas," Sam admitted, seeing the energy ball that she had hit towards the monster's thigh did no damage.

"You just need to wear him down!" Zelda said, pulling at her chains. "Where's the other two?"

"Gone," Sam said, ducking towards the princess as she avoided a blast that was quickly shot back by Danny. She hushed her voice as she said, "Link and Danny have the two pieces so they said they weren't needed."

"Help me get free, use your staff," Zelda said, getting Sam to put her staff in a link of the chain to break it.

"Link, get his legs, Tucker, shoot on my command," Danny ordered, charging up a great ball of energy.

Link quickly changed from defense to attack as he paired Vlad/Ganon's side before slashing at the monster's legs.

"Now!" Danny ordered, shooting as Tucker fired his arrows.

Vlad/Ganon fell to the ground, stunned for a moment as the two consciousness tried to figure out what to do.

"Danny, Link, come here!" Zelda said, now free from the wall as she took the advantage. She looked at the great man on the ground only to see him getting to his feet.

"You do what you need, we'll keep him busy," Sam said, ready to fight.

Zelda grabbed Link and Danny's hands, glad the other two could keep the monster at bay. "Hold hands," she ordered, completing the triangle. The moonlight shown in from the opening above, getting the three to glow a golden color, outshining Danny's ghostly glow.

The glow grew so bright Danny found himself closing his eyes only for the glow to disappear as soon as it appeared.

Zelda let go of their hands and looked at the space in the middle of their triangle to see the Tri-force floating there. She took hold of it and, without her saying a word, Vlad/Ganon disappeared into the same golden light, leaving Sam and Tucker to drop their weapons.

The Tri-force disappeared from Zelda's hands as the moon moved out of the hole in the ceiling.

"Where'd they go?" Danny asked, stunned as he looked around.

"I sent them to the spirit world," Zelda said. "I don't know if that'll do any good against Vlad, but Ganon should be there for a few generations at least, forever if we're lucky."

"Now how are we going to get home?" Tucker asked. "Danny disintegrated the first witch and Link froze the other one."

"Don't worry, there's a mage in Hyrule who should be able to send you three home," Zelda said. "But before she does so, I think there's something for you."

"Huh?" Danny asked, not sure what she meant.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The five made it back to Hyrule after another night in the inn. Link shared Sonona as they road into town only to find a celebration taking place in the streets as cries of "The princess is back!" and "There's the four heroes!" filled the afternoon air.

They road through town and the towns people to the castle and found the king waiting for them. They dismounted their horses, the stable boy ready to take them back to the stable, as the king embraced his daughter.

A moment passed before they broke apart. The king turned to the four and said, "Kneel."

The four did as ordered, surprised as the king took the sword off of Link's back.

"Link of Hyrule. You still have three years before you can become a knight but you've proven to everyone that you have what it takes to be a great royal knight in the future. From now on you will be known by the title Hero of Courage." The king said, touching the sword to Link's shoulder. He moved on to the other three and continued his speech. "Danny, Sam, and Tucker of…"

"Amity Park," Sam whispered quickly.

"Of Amity Park, I thank you three for saving not only my daughter, but as well as the king of the Gorons and the princess of the Zoras and for saving all of our kingdoms from Ganon. From now on you will be known by the title Hero of Power," the king touched the sword to Danny's shoulder. "The Heroine of Darkness," the king touched the sword to Sam's shoulder. "And the Hero of Light," the king touched the sword to Tucker's shoulder. He stood back and said, "Arise Heroes of Hyrule."

As the four stood up applause from the town got them to turn around and see everyone gathered.

Link waved at Natt who was cheering the loudest from where he stood.

-.-.-.-

"There's the heroes," the mage said as she looked up from her book to see Danny, Sam, and Tucker standing in their Amity Park cloths, walking into her study with Link and Zelda leading them. "I just found the spell that will send you three back to your world."

"Thank you again," Link said.

"We'll never forget what you three have done," Zelda added.

Danny smiled. "Thanks, and hey, if you ever find yourselves in our world, just look for a bright neon sign on a house. You'll be welcomed."

Link and Zelda took a step back as the three found themselves disappearing to the world only to reappear outside of Casper, just steps away from an obliterated picnic table.

"Get back here!" the Lunch Lady exclaimed, getting their attentions.

"It's like we never left," Danny realized, quickly going ghost as he could shoot at the Lunch Lady.

"Well, we've gotta do something before we're too late for Lancer's class," Sam said.

"Don't worry, I found it!" Tucker exclaimed, seeing his Fenton Thermos had just fallen out of his bag. He quickly grabbed it and sucked in the Lunch Lady as the bell for class to start rang.

"One down," Tucker smiled, capping the thermos. "Who knows how many's left."

The End

AN: I think it's a little obvious that there is a second part planed.

DANNY: *cough* I little obvious?

AN: *eyeing the resident ghost boy* Anyway, I did start a part two, since this is supposed to take place right before Phantom Planet and Vlad is in that so you know he ended up in the Ghost Zone (taking Ganon with him of course) instead of the spirit world of the Hylinan dimension. If people want to see what I have of it I might put it here as a chapter 11 or something but it really didn't go far…

DANNY: You're terrible.

AN: I know. At least I'm offering them this! That's something right?

LINK: Um, help? Where am I?

DANNY: Welcome to the crazy mind of Kiwi. You're now joining the ranks of us creations of the mind.

HARLEY: Hey, we're going to start a new game of monopoly, you wanna join?

ODD: Can we really have five people play?

DANNY: Why not, there's more than four pieces. Unless Stitch has ate another one.

LINK: I'm really going to be stuck here that long?

AN: While they get Link used to my mind, why don't you review?


End file.
